


维勇《事情从一篇报道开始》

by Emmaonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaonice/pseuds/Emmaonice
Summary: 娱乐圈paro，有点奇怪的破镜重圆梗，r18，主要是很久没写车了想爽一爽（。summary：维克托尼基弗洛夫在宴会上面色阴沉地拖走了正在接受采访的胜生勇利。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 10





	维勇《事情从一篇报道开始》

维克托尼基弗洛夫在宴会上面色阴沉地拖走了正在接受采访的胜生勇利——要说面色阴沉，其实谁也没能看清维克托的表情，所有人只记得这个宴会是为了庆祝大影帝维克托尼基弗洛夫的上一部电影：《鹦鹉的喉咙》票房破亿而举办的。其实根本没人知道为什么会有人为这么部电影举办宴会，它能破亿纯粹是因为主角是维克托尼基弗洛夫、剔除这个，这部电影从上到下、从里到外烂的一塌糊涂。剧情？没人在乎这部电影的剧情，即使是维克托的粉丝团长都无法从头到尾看完这部电影，总而言之，就是在为这部"旷世烂作"而举办的莫名其妙的宴会上，他们邀请了同样作为影帝的胜生勇利。没有人知道是谁、以什么为由邀请的胜生勇利——全世界都知道维克托尼基弗洛夫和胜生勇利作为影帝各不对付——其实也不是主观上，只是很神奇的是、他们两人仿佛约定好一样从来不在公共场合提及对方，即使记者的提问是：你如何看待维克托尼基弗洛夫或胜生勇利上部电影中的表现。维克托会笑笑表示自己从未留意过胜生勇利的表演、而勇利的回答要更冷酷，一般是抬起下巴示意下一位记者提问。谁也不知道他们两人到底有什么过节，反正在公共场合，所有人都能看出他们两人之间的疏远——直到今天，维克托尼基弗洛夫在宴会上面色阴沉地拖走了正在接受采访的胜生勇利。新闻媒体当然是第一个将这件事公之于众的存在，即使没有人真正知道具体情况，但在八卦记者的描绘中显然演变成双影帝之间因常年累积的恩怨而爆发这一情况。报道有几十篇，但内容却大相径庭，因为没有人知道维克托拖走勇利后到底发生了什么，他们急匆匆地跟上两人的脚步直停车场，最后只看到维克托尼基弗洛夫将胜生勇利塞进自己那辆极其惹眼的跑车后扬长而去。没人知道具体发生了什么——除了事件中心的本人。就在第一家媒体如获至宝将第一张用手机拍下的模糊照片上传至主页的下一秒，维克托尼基弗洛夫正将跑车停在自家的停车场。‘

一路上两人都没说话，他们暂时也想不出什么话，关于媒体报道的后续在这个时刻全被抛在了脑后，毕竟现在——是这对分手半年的恋人唯一一次独处的机会。

如同一直被粉丝视为食物链底层的"维克托与勇利粉丝俱乐部"粉丝群体所想象的那样——没错，如今世界最为著名的、闪耀的两位影帝，他们确实曾是一对儿。其实直到现在，具体的分手理由两人早就不记得了，反正总是那些工作造成的长期分离与吵架，就连分手都在沉默之中进行（其实后来一想，好像也没有人正式提过分手），一年对两位工作缠身的影帝来说太短、也正是在维克托连续闯了三个红灯只为了冲回家的十几分钟里，两人才真正意识到原来双方已经有整整一年的时间没有独处过。

不同于将车开进停车场前的迫在眉睫，车子熄火后，两人在车内安静了有好几分钟。维克托的双手始终握着方向盘，勇利没有去看他前男友的表情，但透过跑车的后视镜，黑发影帝还是瞥见了前者紧皱的眉间和抿在一起的嘴唇。"呼——"胜生勇利毫无警惕的呼吸声彻底吹碎了沉寂的局面，"维——"勇利只来得及吐出一个音，下一秒，黑发影帝的视角天翻地覆——维克托尼基弗洛夫恶狠狠地吻上副驾驶座上的男人的双唇。天知道勇利为什么会在之前那么剑拔弩张的情况下还记得系上安全带的，维克托烦躁地一把扯开安全带，双手恶意地挠乱勇利由发胶向后梳齐的刘海，几簇乱发搭上影帝的额头，胜生勇利在那个瞬间重新变回影帝面具下的青涩男孩。显然这个时隔一年的吻掺杂着更多无法言语的负面情绪，勇利在尝到血腥味的那一秒企图反抗过，但他前男友这次比任何时刻都要认真，银发男人利用仅有的两条手臂将不知所措的男孩禁锢在狭小的副驾驶座上，他甚至不允许勇利试图去触碰车门的把手，也许是按在自己后脑勺上的手心过于炙热，混乱之中，勇利也忘记了应该抵抗这件事。男孩干脆放纵着理智回应起前男友的蓄意，作为维克托咬破自己嘴唇的报复，胜生勇利恶作剧地咬了一下维克托的舌头。被轻微的疼痛惊醒的影帝终于唤醒理智，仍然紧抱着勇利的同时，维克托拉开了一些与勇利脸颊的距离。他过于出色的学生就近在咫尺，几簇刘海耷拉在蹙起的眉间，鼻梁上方皱起了不服时的倒三角形，被自己咬出血的唇角向下耷拉着——但维克托永远认得出勇利藏在向下的弧度中的狡黠。长达一年的委屈此时涌上维克托的鼻腔，俄罗斯男人咬着牙再度吻上爱人的唇角，不带愤怒与其他什么，直至这个绵长的吻发展到勇利身体的其他部位。维克托好不容易松懈了些的手有些迫不及待地钻进勇利昂贵的西装下，显然在狭小的车厢里要将他的宝贝扒光是件有些困难的行为，再加上此刻的维克托有些、护食。他不情不愿地想要在几英寸的空隙中褪去勇利的上衣，直到外套卡在勇利的手臂上维克托才在凶狠地骂了句脏话的同时退地远了些。由赞助商提供的那件西装外套被丢在了车后座，直到现在，所有的一切都发生在狭小的副驾驶，在维克托第四次磕到头后，勇利终于再也忍不出笑出声——维克托尼基弗洛夫不可置信地停住探入衬衫的双手，他红着眼睛和鼻头，看上去一副被人欺负的模样。勇利抬起手掐住维克托的脸颊："为什么你一副要哭的样子？"日本男孩明知故问，勇利恐怕不知道他爱人眼中的自己究竟是什么模样——只是被简单蹂躏的男孩半倚靠在车窗上，涂抹过发胶的头发凌乱支棱着，那条看上去就很贵的领带被扯的乱七八糟，上衣的扣子在刚才的躁动里被扯断了几个，衬衫后洁白的胸脯染着不正常的粉红色。维克托强忍着哭腔咬牙喊了句："你明明知道！"俄罗斯男人伏下身子扯开身下男孩的衬衫印上象征破坏的吻痕。维克托尼基弗洛夫的双手大力地摩挲过勇利暴露在空气中的乳头，银发男人从胸膛吻上勇利修长的脖颈，属于爱人的熟悉香气涌上维克托的天灵盖，银发男人蓄意落下吻痕和牙印的行为惹的男孩有些许的抗拒，维克托一直没忘记两人之间的潜规则：不在明显的地方留下代表情欲的象征。直到现在，"维克托尼基弗洛夫在宴会上拉走胜生勇利"这一新闻标题才清晰地浮现在两人的脑海之中。

"哈……"胜生勇利叹着气扭转了两人之间的位置，维克托瞪着眼睛、一点退让的姿态都没有，日本男孩嘟着嘴摸上爱人的皮带。"这都是你的错。"勇利轻车熟路地解开他"前男友"的腰带，就好像现在在做下流的事情的不是自己一样，胜生勇利抬着一张人畜无害的脸蹭上维克托裤子底下坚硬的性器。男孩恶作剧地朝许久不见的炙热吹了几下，即使是隔着布料，勇利也能感觉到他脸颊下的那根阴茎又胀热了几分，维克托将手掌拂上勇利的后脑勺，挑衅地看着他的男孩："你得负责。"胜生勇利匍匐在他的身上白了他一眼，伸手扒下他爱人的内裤："不一直都是我负责的吗？"男孩有些微凉的嘴唇吻上溢出晶莹的龟头，他先是试探着亲吻了几下，紧接着伸出修长的五指握住那根躁动的玩意儿套弄起来，维克托在情动下闷哼出声，扶在勇利后脑勺上手掌下意识地微微攥紧男孩柔软的头发，日本人上抬着眼睛观察了一阵爱人渐渐染上情欲的好看脸颊，在对方毫无防备的下一刻伸出舌头舔舐起来，突如其来的温热惹得俄罗斯人舒服地缩起了身子，勇利自然乐意见到爱人快乐的情况，男孩下意识地加快了情色的动作，但或许是太久没有过这样的行为，被他挑弄的维克托却迟迟没有到达高潮的迹象，直到男孩不断进行吞吐的下巴酸了起来，勇利不服气的吐出阴茎，恶作剧地伸出手握紧了些。这个动作吓得处于快乐中的维克托揪了一把勇利后脑勺的头发，两人都在突如其来的疼痛中停止了动作。狭小的车厢里，两位鼎鼎大名的影帝在不怀好意中瞪着对方的脸，不知道是谁先在这场对峙中笑了出声，反正现在两人终于能放下所有的——所有的情绪，勇利双手握成拳倒在维克托的怀里，他的耳边是维克托胸膛后畅快却有些疲倦的笑声。还是勇利提问："你记得我们是为什么分手的吗？"维克托摇摇头，一段不算长的沉默后，尼基弗洛夫反问："我们分手了吗？"

胜生勇利在他的胸口支起脑袋："……至少我们已经一年没说话了？"  
"是十一个月零六天。"

两人一副了然于胸的表情，紧接着勇利说："反正我早晚会因为《鹦鹉的喉咙》和你分手——说真的，'鹦鹉的喉咙'——这是什么破名字？"长达维克托尼基弗洛夫十四年粉丝的胜生勇利本人如是说，维克托想反驳，张张嘴试图发出几个音后还是什么也说不出来。"是你的错。"他想了想，这样笃定到。勇利不可置信地抬起脑袋露出困惑的表情，维克托继续说："你知道我是在什么情况下同意接那部电影的吗？就在'胜生勇利承认对那个安娜什么什么有点好感'之后！""我那是——""气我、我知道——""所以你就拍了那部根本不算电影的电影气我？"勇利几乎要伸手揍维克托尼基弗洛夫那张好看的脸蛋了，后者伸出五指捏起勇利翘挺的屁股："嗯哼，所以你得补偿我。""我补偿你？！你该补偿我——维克托尼基弗洛夫！你知道我在电影院坐了两个小时的感受吗？！"维克托惊讶地抬起来眉毛："据说连我的粉丝头子都没看完，勇利·胜生……"日本男孩不服气地挪动着屁股，嘴里嘟囔着他才不算什么粉丝头子。勇利抬起头吻住他偶像的唇角，双手在此摸向维克托挺立的坚硬，意识到爱人想要做什么的维克托抱着观战的心态向后躺去、却没停止揉捏男孩屁股的双手，前者在狭小的车厢里费劲地解开自己的腰带，俄罗斯男人不仅没有帮忙，碍事的双手还几次打断勇利的动作，最终、勇利皱鼻子坐在了维克托坚硬的性器上，男孩的双臂环过爱人的胸膛，他将下巴支在大影帝的胸膛，柔软的屁股不怀好意地蹭着本就蠢蠢欲动的坚硬，维克托认输地松开双手在下一次的磨蹭后调转了两人的位置。"你自找的。"维克托尼基弗洛夫笑着扒掉爱人的内裤，手指伸进早就因情动湿地一塌糊涂的勇利的股间。"某人早就做好了准备？"银发的影帝调侃道，被自己压在身下的爱人不可抑制地呻吟出声，男孩湿漉漉的嘴唇蹭上爱人的脖颈，暧昧之中吐出的一句"闭嘴"被维克托抛在了笑声之后，后者扶着早就按耐不住的阴茎钻进爱人许久未闻的穴口，进去的一瞬间、勇利几乎因肿胀的快感哭出声，男孩下意识地咬上爱人的肩膀，听见维克托因疼痛嘶气后才松了口。一开始还有些艰难的抽插随着运动流畅起来，好在两人所处的环境是谁也不知道的私密小区，混乱的快感中、两人才意识到这应该是第一次在车上做爱——就像影视剧中描绘的那样，跑车本来就狭隘的车厢随着运动不知羞耻的震动着，可谁也没闲工夫去考虑现实和影视剧的差异，一年未见的恋人肆意地大开大合着，如同补偿这一年的寂寞一样、维克托发现以往都会试图隐藏情动的嘤咛的勇利这回彻底放弃了掩饰，他不会再去害怕会在自己身上留下什么难以解释的痕迹，喉咙上、肩膀上、后背上，就算维克托因为后背的抓挠疼地出声，勇利也未曾停下——维克托又何尝不是这样？男人无数次含住爱人涌出喉咙的呻吟，就算听见勇利的哭声也未曾慢下来过。维克托吸吮起男孩暴露在空气中的乳头，另一只乳头同样被空出的几根手指蹂躏——就在双方一致感受着极致的快感的同时，俄罗斯男人满满地射在了爱人的穴道内。勇利在高潮的一瞬间搂住维克托的脑袋，结束的喘息后，俄罗斯男人还能听见他的男孩因为快乐而不可抑制的哭泣。维克托尼基弗洛夫紧紧将他失而复得（虽然此后维克托并不承认分手这件事）的宝贝搂进胸膛。"你永远也不可能逃开了——"他说，勇利揉乱他爱人的头发，带着哭腔喊着："我看着像是会逃开的样子吗？"

维克托尼基弗洛夫低下头吻上他的至宝。

维克托尼基弗洛夫在宴会上面色阴沉地拖走了正在接受采访的胜生勇利——没有人想到这篇报道的后续是维克托尼基弗洛夫和胜生勇利宣布婚讯，两位影帝没有给任何一位朋友接受的时间，先是社交网络上的十指紧扣、再是面对镜头时的坦然、毫不避嫌的吻痕和红肿的嘴唇，公众无从得知两人究竟的联系究竟从何而起、但——我们都知道真正的赢家是曾被粉丝视为食物链底层的"维克托与勇利粉丝俱乐部"粉丝群体。

**Author's Note:**

> *因为这篇就是为了爽但是还是有些事不知道怎么塞进去，宴会是老维为了吸引注意勇办的，本意就是复合，拖走的原因是宴会一开始勇利就一直没给他正眼他气得要死最后直接拉走。勇也是故意不看维的（。  
> *就是为了爽没别的了——


End file.
